<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Science of Lies by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593235">The Science of Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Science of Lies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasey Onkari's death left Sherlock Holmes with many unanswered questions. Desperate to have them answered, Sherlock begins to look for a man named Jim Moriarty in hopes of learning more about Kasey. Instead, Sherlock finds himself asking more questions about Kasey and the strange woman living in 221A Baker Street.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Science of Lies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow was a beautiful sight.</p><p>As snow softly began to fall outside, Sherlock Holmes looked outside the window. He then looked over at the fireplace, where a photo of a beautiful young woman hung on the wall. Her warm smile almost made the cold winter fade away.</p><p>"Who is that woman?" people would always ask.</p><p>Sherlock would never respond, but he knew the answer. The woman was like the snow that fell outside: beautiful, but would soon fade as time passed. However, unlike the woman, the snow would return every winter, while she would not.</p><p>Who was the woman, and why was she significant to Sherlock?</p><p>As the snow continued to fall, Sherlock remained silent, wishing to forget the answers to those questions. Perhaps someday, Sherlock will remove every memory of her from his mind. She'll be locked up in a room in his mind palace, and she'll be there for the rest of Sherlock's life. </p><p>After some time, the sun's rays sliced through the clouds. Sherlock looked once again at the window with his eyes fixed on the last of the snowflakes falling towards the earth.</p><p><em>Is this a light of hope or despair? </em>Sherlock asked himself.</p><p>Maybe snow brings melancholy memoires.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. More Human Than Ever Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Kasey Onkari</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>January 5, 1983- April 13, 2007</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>May ye be in heaven an hour before the devil knows you're dead</em>
</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Mycroft Holmes put his umbrella over his shoulder and sighed. </p>
<p>"Jenny, is he coming?” Mycroft asked the woman next to him. </p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so,” Jenny told Mycroft. “He’s probably at home.”</p>
<p>”No, I’m sure he’ll come. I’ve known my brother longer than you have, Jenny.”</p>
<p>Jenny said nothing and continued to text on her phone. After a minute, she looked at Mycroft, who was still standing with his umbrella over his shoulder. Jenny sighed and put her phone in her pocket.</p>
<p>”He’s coming,” Jenny told Mycroft. </p>
<p>As Mycroft and Jenny predicted, Sherlock did come. In his hands he carried a bouquet of black and white roses and a piece of paper folded twice. Jenny could tell that Sherlock had recently bought the black and white roses after carefully selecting the best bouquet. </p>
<p>"There you are, brother mine," Mycroft said. </p>
<p>Sherlock said nothing and placed the bouquet down. He then placed the folded paper next to the bouquet, trying to hold back his own tears. Mycroft turned the other way and began to walk away so Sherlock could have some time alone. After a moment, Jenny decided to follow Mycroft.</p>
<p>Once Jenny and Mycroft entered Mycroft's car, Mycroft turned to Jenny.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid my brother might never recover from Kasey's death, Jenny. The two were so close in uni. They met about four years ago and they were engaged last year."</p>
<p>"I'm afraid you're too worried about Sherlock," Jenny said as her phone buzzed. Jenny pulled out her phone and glanced nervously at a new text she received.</p>
<p>
  <em>Eliza, are you still there? We're meeting at Hector's if you want to join. If not, I'll text you the details of our next mission.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sebastian</em>
</p>
<p>"Uh... I need to go to Hector's flat this afternoon," Jenny told Mycroft. "I've been summoned." </p>
<p>"It's alright, I don't have anything for you to do this afternoon unless you don't want to see Hector. You do want to see Hector, don't you?"</p>
<p>Jenny nodded. "It's important. By the way, you liked Kasey, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, obviously," Mycroft told Jenny. "Kasey made my brother more human than ever before. It's hard being liked if you're blurting out everyone's private lives."</p>
<p>Jenny smiled and texted a reply.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll come later this afternoon. Is Rebecca finished with the plan?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>EM</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She's finished, but we still need you to finalize it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sebastian</em>
</p>
<p>"Who are you texting? Hector?" Mycroft asked.</p>
<p>Jenny looked at Mycroft. "No, a friend."</p>
<p>"Do you need me to give you a ride to Hector's?" Mycroft asked.</p>
<p>"No, I'm fine with biking there."</p>
<p>Once the car came to a stop, Mycroft opened the car door so Jenny could exit. Once she was out of the car, she waved goodbye to Mycroft and began walking towards her flat. When Jenny was inside, she immediately opened up her phone and looked at a recent text she received.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lizzie, do you think I should wear a white dress or a light blue dress?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rebecca xx</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sheesh, it's not like Hector cares. I'd go with a light blue dress.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>EM</em>
</p>
<p>Jenny walked into her living room and sighed. There, above the fireplace, were multiple pictures of people she knew. There were a few pictures of Hector, Rebecca, and Sebastian. They were all taken during her time at uni.</p>
<p>Although Jenny would never admit it, there were many photos missing. Those photos were all put in a box under Jenny's bed, but Jenny knew there would be a day where she would take them out and put them back on the walls.</p>
<p><em>Now I'm going to be Elizabeth Moran for the rest of the day,</em> Jenny thought to herself. <em>This should be a fun afternoon.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One Spring Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>8 years ago, in 2002. . .</em>
</p>
<p>Kasey and Rebecca were sitting under a large tree, furiously typing on their laptops. Occasionally, they would reach for their water bottle and quaff as much water as they could before letting their fingers fly all over their keyboards again.</p>
<p>Not far from where Kasey and Rebecca sat, there was another tree. Sherlock was under that tree, watching Kasey and Rebecca from a distance. When Kasey noticed that Sherlock was not doing anything, she looked at him like a mother who caught her son misbehaving. </p>
<p>"Sherlock! For hell's sake you know you have an essay due!"</p>
<p>"Yes, I know!" Sherlock yelled back at Kasey. "I'll get you two some lunch, okay?"</p>
<p>"It better be good!" Rebecca yelled. "Or you'll be so sorry tonight!"</p>
<p>Kasey and Rebecca laughed while Sherlock stood up and began to walk away. Rebecca then found a good resting point in her essay and decided to rest her hands for a while.</p>
<p>"Are you two dating?" Rebecca asked Kasey.</p>
<p>"Hell no!" Kasey snapped. "Are you crazy?"</p>
<p>Rebecca giggled. "You don't need Sherlock Holmes to figure it out. You two definitely are dating."</p>
<p>"No, we are not dating!" Kasey yelled, playfully shoving Rebecca. "We're just friends, that's all."</p>
<p>Kasey then checked her watch, then found a good stopping point in her essay and decided to let her fingers rest. She then turned to Rebecca with a wide smile on her face. Rebecca wanted to roll her eyes, because she knew that look.</p>
<p>"Ethan-"</p>
<p>"No!" Rebecca yelled before Kasey could continue. "I do not want to hear your deductions!"</p>
<p>After a moment of silence, the two friends burst out in laughter. </p>
<p>"Alright, alright, finish your deductions," Rebecca told Kasey.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Kasey asked.</p>
<p>"I'm bored. Entertain me."</p>
<p>Kasey sighed and looked at her watch again. "Okay, Ethan cheated on you."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Yes, obviously," Kasey said. "It's currently 12:41, which means Ethan should be eating lunch with his friends. However, for the past three days, he's been eating lunch somewhere else. Isn't he usually eating on that picnic bench over there?"</p>
<p>"And he's not sick this week!"</p>
<p>"Exactly, Rebecca. Why would you leave your friends that you cherish so much? Ethan's a fairly healthy man who's never depressed, so a new girlfriend would make sense. He hasn't talked to you for the past three days, right?"</p>
<p>Rebecca sat there, dumb.</p>
<p>"Also, I texted him with Ronald's phone yesterday and saw that Ethan texted Ronald about his new girlfriend."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Kasey sighed. "What goes on in those funny brains of yours? Humans lie, steal, and kill, Rebecca. You and I know that very well, so why fret over a human with brain damage?"</p>
<p>"Ethan would never cheat on me!" Rebecca cried, but it was no use. When it came to her deductions, Kasey rarely ever made a mistake, and Rebecca knew Kasey was sure of everything she said. Rebecca sat in silence, trying to absorb what Kasey said. She did not want to believe it, but the fact that Ethan was not eating with his friends made Rebecca really wonder what was going on.</p>
<p>"Sandwiches, anyone?" Sherlock asked, approaching the friends with three sandwiches in three seperate paper bags.</p>
<p>"Uh, Sherlock, is Kasey lying about Ethan?" Rebecca asked.</p>
<p>Kasey reached for one of the paper bags. "Rebecca isn't convinced that Ethan is cheating on her."</p>
<p>"Of course he is, I saw him with another girl," Sherlock told Rebecca, handing her one of the sandwiches. "Is that enough to convince you?"</p>
<p>"I thought we were-" </p>
<p>Rebecca then went silent, never finishing her sentence. Kasey and Sherlock opened up their paper bags and began to eat their sandwiches. Rebecca then opened up her bag and began to eat her sandwich.</p>
<p>"Ethan may be horrible, but at least I have the two of you," Rebecca finally admitted. "Honestly, I'm fine living with the two of you."</p>
<p>"Admit it, you're still salty," Kasey told Rebecca.</p>
<p>Rebecca smiled. "It's just one break up, Kasey. I can live with that, but living without my detective and psychopath."</p>
<p>"Sociopath!" Kasey and Sherlock yelled together, then burst into laughter.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>
  <em>God, if you really exist, I want to keep living like this.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I've been living in the darkness for so long; this life is like a dream come true.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So God, if you do exist, please let me keep living like this...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And never separate us.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 221A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth, Rebecca, and Sebastian were scampering around 221A Baker Street, hauling objects out of boxes and trying to put them in the right place. Occasionally Elizabeth would drop whatever she was doing and fix things if she didn't like them.</p>
<p>As Elizabeth was putting her kitchen equipment in place, there was a knock at the door, followed by an old woman's voice asking if she could enter. Elizabeth said nothing, for she didn't care. The woman entered anyways. </p>
<p>"Elizabeth, are you sure you don't need help?" the woman asked. </p>
<p>"No, I have my friend Rebecca and my brother Sebastian," Elizabeth told the woman. "Thanks for asking, Mrs. Hudson."</p>
<p>"Hello," Rebecca said, shaking Mrs. Hudson's hand. "You must be the landlady, right? Gosh, Lizzy's lucky to have you."</p>
<p>Mrs. Hudson smiled. "Thank you, dear. I'll get some tea for you all if you'd like."</p>
<p>Before Elizabeth could say anything, Mrs. Hudson had already left. Rebecca reached into a nearby box and pulled out a photo album, which caught Elizabeth's eye.</p>
<p>"Rebecca, put that back," Elizabeth said cooly. "Don't think about looking at it. Seal up that box and put it under my bed. There are three other boxes with a bunch of useless books in them that I want you to also put under my bed."</p>
<p>Rebecca wanted to question Elizabeth, but she decided to obey Elizabeth's orders in the end. A while later, Mrs. Hudson came back with a tray with teacups and a teapot.</p>
<p>"You know your neighbor's a huge fan of your work," Mrs. Hudson told Elizabeth. "He won't admit it but he enjoys it."</p>
<p>"Why? Because I write such dark tales?" Elizabeth asked. "I'm starting to seriously worry about this neighbor. Who is he?"</p>
<p>Right when Mrs. Hudson was about to reply, a man walked through the door. Elizabeth straightened her back and looked at the man. To the average human eye, they would see a tall man twenty seven years of age with pale skin and dark, curly hair. To Elizabeth, she saw something entirely different.</p>
<p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sherlock Holmes," Elizabeth said. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met," Sherlock said. "You must be Elizabeth Moran, right? I didn't expect you to be German."</p>
<p>As Elizabeth and Sherlock shook hands, Elizabeth took the chance to examine Sherlock's right hand and take his pulse. She made sure she did it without being noticed.</p>
<p>"Well, I moved from Hamburg," Elizabeth said. "It was a nice place. Mrs. Hudson told me you enjoyed reading my books."</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, a friend of mine introduced me to them," Sherlock said.</p>
<p>"Friend?" Elizabeth asked. "No, I think not. She was more than a friend."</p>
<p>Suddenly, the atmosphere of the room changed. Time seemed to flow like tick syrup, slowly dripping down. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, what?" Sherlock asked.</p>
<p>Elizabeth was about to speak, but Sebastian interrupted her. "Eliza, I'm starving. Wanna go out and eat?"</p>
<p>"Oh, of course," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Sherlock, are you coming?"</p>
<p>"Tell me how you did it."</p>
<p>"Did what? Determine who introduced you to my books?"</p>
<p>Sherlock nodded.</p>
<p>"Fine, buy me a sandwich. Then I'll talk. Rebecca, Seb, we'll work later."</p>
<p>Sebastian finished putting a clock on the wall and tossed Elizabeth her coat. Elizabeth glanced at one of her boxes labeled "ALBUMS" before she put on her coat and hoped that Mrs. Hudson wouldn't look into the box. </p>
<p>Some things were meant to be locked up for eternity. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Deductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Elizabeth and Sherlock finished their lunches, Sherlock had grown impatient. </p>
<p>"Tell me how you did it," Sherlock said.</p>
<p>Elizabeth only smiled.</p>
<p>"Tell me how you did it," Sherlock repeated. </p>
<p>"You can tell so much about a man by the way he speaks," Elizabeth told Sherlock. "When you said a friend introduced you to my books, your tone shifted a little. You sounded sad remembering this friend. There was also a slight bit of hesitation that's a warning sign that you're lying. So she's more than a friend, but you want to forget how special she was to you."</p>
<p>Sherlock nodded. "So how much of me did you deduce?"</p>
<p>"Well, not too much," Elizabeth admitted. "I'm not too good with deducing based on physical appearances, but I can clearly tell that you've been living alone for quite a while. Your attitude says it all."</p>
<p>"Yes, that's true," Sherlock said. "You missed some parts, but most people do."</p>
<p>Elizabeth leaned closer. "Oh, am I going to trigger you by bringing back bad memories?"</p>
<p>Sherlock was unsure what to say next, so Elizabeth retreated into her chair. Rebecca and Sebastian came to Elizabeth's side once they finished their lunches.</p>
<p>"Lizzy, let's go back," Rebecca told Elizabeth.</p>
<p>"Alright, let's go," Elizabeth told Rebecca as she stood up. "Sherlock, are you coming?"</p>
<p>Sherlock nodded. "I'll take a seperate cab."</p>
<p>As Elizabeth, Rebecca, and Sebastian walked out of the tiny shop, Sherlock stared at Elizabeth. Something about her seemed strange to Sherlock, but he tried to tell himself that there were some clever people in a world full of idiots.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Once Elizabeth returned to her flat, she resumed unpacking her belongings. Rebecca and Sebastian decided to help Elizabeth, but Rebecca stayed for a few more minutes before she had to return home. </p>
<p>"So it's the two of us," Sebastian said when Rebecca left.</p>
<p>"Three," Sherlock said, walking into the flat. </p>
<p>"No, Sherlock, it's fine," Elizabeth said. "I've finished unpacking. Thank you for wanting to help, but you could go back to your cases. You have cases, don't you?"</p>
<p>"How did you know?" Sherlock asked.</p>
<p>Elizabeth smiled and looked at her laptop, which sat wide open on the coffee table. Sherlock walked over and realized that Elizabeth searched his name on the internet and found his blog.</p>
<p>"Um, no, there's nothing interesting these days," Sherlock told Elizabeth. "I might go to Saint Bart's this afternoon."</p>
<p>"Oh, okay," Elizabeth said. "I'm bringing in a cat this afternoon. Are you allergic, by any chance?"</p>
<p>Sherlock shook his head. "Just don't let the cat in my flat. There are some chemicals in the kitchen and I would hate to have an injured cat in my flat."</p>
<p>Elizabeth chuckled as Sherlock left her flat. She then took a vacuum cleaner and began to vacuum the floor.</p>
<p>"So, am I still needed?" Sebastian asked.</p>
<p>"You can always report my progress," Elizabeth said. "Or you can follow Sherlock. I'm not in the mood to this afternoon."</p>
<p>"Oh, okay," Sebastian said. "I'll come by tonight for dinner. Is that alright?"</p>
<p>Elizabeth only gave Sebastian a thumbs-up and continued to vacuum the floor. Sebastian put on his coat and left 221A Baker Street without locking the door.</p>
<p>Once Sebastian was out of the flat, Elizabeth stopped vacuuming and flew over to her laptop. She logged out of her account and logged into another account with the name <em>L.U.A.H.</em> and typed in a four digit passcode.</p>
<p><em>Welcome, Elizabeth A.</em>, the screen read.</p>
<p>Elizabeth then opened up a file containing codes. Elizabeth noticed that a few new codes were added, and when Elizabeth decoded them, she frowned.</p>
<p>There was a new task for Elizabeth.</p>
<p>"Shoot," Elizabeth said out loud, then took out her phone to send a text message.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hector, I need you in my flat tonight.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>EM</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New Neighbor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometime in the afternoon, Sherlock returned to Elizabeth's flat, followed by another shorter but older man. Elizabeth was on her couch reading one of her books while a tabby cat was lying on the floor. When Sherlock moved closer, the tabby cat stood up and began to carefully examine Sherlock. The tabby cat then examined the other man, then scurried back to Elizabeth.</p>
<p>"Elizabeth, this is Doctor John Watson," Sherlock said. "Doctor Watson, this is Elizabeth Moran."</p>
<p>"The Elizabeth Moran?" John asked, shocked yet happy. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Moran. I didn't know that you had a cat."</p>
<p>"Oh, you can call me Elizabeth," Elizabeth said, shaking John's hand. "My cat's name is Aki. I recently adopted her."</p>
<p>"Shall we go upstairs now?" Sherlock asked John.</p>
<p>John followed Sherlock into 221B Baker Street. Elizabeth, bored from reading her own books, decided to follow the two men. </p>
<p>"Well, this is a nice place," Elizabeth said when she stepped in.</p>
<p>"Yes, I think so. My thoughts precisely, so I went straight ahead and moved in," Sherlock told Elizabeth and John. "Soon as we get all this rubbish cleaned out..."</p>
<p>John blinked as Elizabeth tried not to laugh.</p>
<p>"Well, obviously I can straighten things up a bit," Sherlock said, stabbing some of his mail with a pocket knife. "See?"</p>
<p>John worriedly glanced at a skull. "That's a skull..."</p>
<p>"Friend of mine. When I say friend... what do you think, then, Doctor Watson?" Sherlock asked.</p>
<p>Elizabeth giggled at the sight of John's confusion. "You know my flat is an option if you really need it."</p>
<p>"There's another bedroom upstairs, if you'll be needing two bedrooms," Mrs. Hudson told John.</p>
<p>"Of course we'll be needing two," John groaned. </p>
<p>"Oh, don't worry! There's all sorts round here. Mrs. Turner next door's got married ones," Mrs. Hudson explained, then looked at Sherlock. "Oh, Sherlock, the mess you've made!"</p>
<p>"I looked up up on the internet last night," John told Sherlock. "'Sherlock Holmes'."</p>
<p>"Anything interesting?" Sherlock asked.</p>
<p>"Found your website. The Science of Deduction."</p>
<p>"What do you think?"</p>
<p>"You said you could identify a software designer by his tie, and an airplane pilot by his left thumb?"</p>
<p>"Yes, and I can read your military career in your face and your leg, and your brother's drinking habits on you mobile phone."</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>"What about these suicides, then, Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson asked with a newspaper in her hands. "I thought that'd be right up your street. Three exactly the same."</p>
<p>"Four," Elizabeth corrected, looking out the window.</p>
<p>"There's been a fourth, and there's something different this time," Sherlock said. </p>
<p>A man walked into the flat. Elizabeth pretended not to know him and glanced at him with a confused look. </p>
<p>"Where?" Sherlock asked the man. </p>
<p>"Brixton, Lauriston Gardens," the man told Sherlock. </p>
<p>"What's new about this one?" Sherlock asked. "You wouldn't have come to get me if there wasn't something different."</p>
<p>"You know how they never leave notes? This one did. Will you come?"</p>
<p>"Who's on forensics?"</p>
<p>"Anderson."</p>
<p>"He doesn't work well with me."</p>
<p>"Well, he won't be your assistant."</p>
<p>"I need an assistant."</p>
<p>"Will you come?"</p>
<p>"Not in a police car. I'll be right behind it."</p>
<p>"Thank you," the man said and left the flat. </p>
<p>"Brilliant!" Sherlock exclaimed. "Yes! Four serial suicides and now a note. Oh, it's Christmas! Mrs. Hudson, I'll be late. Might need some food."</p>
<p>"I'm your landlady, dear, not your housekeeper," Mrs, Hudson told Sherlock. "Something cold will do. John, have a cup of tea. Make yourself at home."</p>
<p>Elizabeth opened up her phone and decided to send a quick text message.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey Seb. I won't be home tonight, so try someplace else for food.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>EM</em>
</p>
<p>Mrs. Hudson watched as Sherlock dashed out of the flat. "Look at him dashing about. My husband was just the same. So was his old flatmate."</p>
<p>"Sherlock had a flatmate before I moved in?" John asked.</p>
<p>"Of course, but don't mention it. Sherlock thinks it's best to forget it. I'll make you that cuppa, you rest your leg."</p>
<p>"Damn my leg!" John shouted, but then his voice grew softer. "Sorry, I'm so sorry. It's just sometimes this bloody thing..."</p>
<p>"I understand, dear, I've got a hip."</p>
<p>"A cup of tea would be lovely, thank you."</p>
<p>"Just this once, dera, I'm not your housekeeper."</p>
<p>John flipped open the newspaper Mrs. Hudson looked at earlier. He discovered that the man who walked into the flat earlier was Detective Inspector Lestrade. However, a voice interrupted him before he could read more.</p>
<p>"You're a doctor."</p>
<p>John turned around and saw Sherlock.</p>
<p>"In fact, you're an army doctor," Sherlock continued.</p>
<p>"Yes," John said.</p>
<p>"Any good?"</p>
<p>"Very good."</p>
<p>"Seen a lot of injuries, then. Violent deaths."</p>
<p>"Well, yes."</p>
<p>"Bit of trouble too, I bet?"</p>
<p>"Of course, yes. Enough for a lifetime, far too much."</p>
<p>Sherlock then turned to Elizabeth. "You're an author. It's hard writing a mystery novel if you've never been in one."</p>
<p>"Well, that's true," Elizabeth said. </p>
<p>"Do both of you want to see more?"</p>
<p>"Oh god, yes," Elizabeth and John said in unison. </p>
<p>"Sorry, Mrs. Hudson, I'll skip the tea. Off and out. Impossible suicides, four of them. No point in sitting at home when there's finally something fun going on."</p>
<p>"Look at you, all happy. It's not decent," Mrs. Hudson told Sherlock.</p>
<p>"Who cares about decent? The game, Mrs. Hudson, is on!"</p>
<p>Sherlock dashed out the door with John and Elizabeth following.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aki is Japanese for autumn. Her birthday is April 13.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Study in Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the taxi ride to Brixton, Sherlock and John were eagerly chatting while Elizabeth began to text on her phone. During Sherlock and John's conversation, Elizabeth learned quite a lot about the two. There were a few deductions Sherlock couldn't fish out because he did not specialize in verbal deductions, and Elizabeth made sure she caught every last one. </p>
<p>Once the three arrived, there was a woman waiting for them outside the crime scene.</p>
<p>"Hello, freak," she greeted Sherlock.</p>
<p>"I'm here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade," Sherlock told the woman. </p>
<p>"Why?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I was invited," Sherlock told the woman.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"I think he wants me to take a look."</p>
<p>"You know what I think, don't you?"</p>
<p>"Always, Sally. I even know you didn't make it home last night."</p>
<p>"I don't... who's this?"</p>
<p>Sally had noticed John and Elizabeth. Elizabeth felt slightly relieved that she was not recognized.</p>
<p>"Colleagues of mine, Doctor Watson and Elizabeth Moran. Doctor Watson, Elizabeth Moran, Sergeant Sally Donovan. Old friend."</p>
<p>"A colleague?" the sergeant cried. "How do you get a colleague, in fact, two? Or did they follow you home?"</p>
<p>Upon realizing how chaotic things would become, John asked Sherlock, "Would it be better if I just waited?"</p>
<p>"No," Sherlock said, lifting up the caution tape so John could enter. </p>
<p>Donovan grabbed her walkie-talkie. "Freak's here. Bringing him in."</p>
<p>As Donovan lead Sherlock, John, and Elizabeth towards the house, Sherlock spotted a man who was not too happy to see Sherlock. Elizabeth tried to act normal as they walked closer.</p>
<p>"Ah, Anderson, here we are again," Sherlock said to the man.</p>
<p>"It's a crime scene. I don't want it contaminated. Are we clear on that?" Anderson asked Sherlock.</p>
<p>"Quite clear," Sherlock replied. "And is your wife away for long?"</p>
<p>"Oh, don't pretend you worked that out. Somebody told you that."</p>
<p>"Your deodorant told me that."</p>
<p>"My deodorant?"</p>
<p>"It's for men."</p>
<p>"Well, of course it's for men. I'm wearing it."</p>
<p>"So's Sergeant Donovan."</p>
<p>There was an awkward moment of silence. Elizabeth wanted to interject, but she found it unwise and unnecessary. </p>
<p>"Oooh, I think it just vaporized," Sherlock said. "May I go in?"</p>
<p>"Now look, whatever you're trying to imply..." Anderson tried to say.</p>
<p>"I'm not implying anything. I'm sure Sally came round for a nice little chat and just happened to stay over. And I assume she scrubbed your floors, going by the state of her knees."</p>
<p>Sherlock walked into the house, leaving Anderson and Donovan dumbstruck. Elizabeth wanted to laugh, but she decided to bite her tongue and follow Sherlock. Once inside, Sherlock tossed two suits to John and Elizabeth. </p>
<p>"You'll need to wear one of these," Sherlock told the two.</p>
<p>"Who's this?" Lestrade asked Sherlock as John and Elizabeth put their suits on.</p>
<p>"They're with me," Sherlock told Lestrade.</p>
<p>"But who are they?"</p>
<p>"I said they're with me."</p>
<p>"Aren't you going to put one on?" John asked.</p>
<p>"No, Sherlock's not the type to," Elizabeth said.</p>
<p>"So, where are we?" Sherlock asked.</p>
<p>"Upstairs," Lestrade answered. "I can give you two minutes."</p>
<p>"May need longer," Sherlock said.</p>
<p>"Her name's Jennifer Wilson, according to her credit cards," Lestrade explained. "We're running them now for contact details. Hasn't been here long. Some kids found her."</p>
<p>Lestrade opened a door, revealing a dead woman on the ground. She was dressed in pink and the ring on her hand clearly said that she was married. On the floor the word <em>Rache</em> was scratched on, most likely done by Wilson's own fingernails, since they had pink nail polish on them.</p>
<p>"Shut up," Sherlock snapped.</p>
<p>"Uh, no one said anything," Elizabeth pointed out. </p>
<p>"You were thinking. It's annoying," Sherlock said back.</p>
<p>Elizabeth rolled her eyes and opened up her phone. She had received a text message during the taxi ride to Brixton.</p>
<p>
  <em>Where are you, sis?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sebastian</em>
</p>
<p>Before replying, Elizabeth looked to see if everyone was focused on her or Sherlock. When Elizabeth realized that everyone was looking at Wilson's dead body, she decided to send a text back.</p>
<p>
  <em>Following your orders, as always. Sherlock's on a case. You know where to find me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>EM</em>
</p>
<p>"Got anything?" Lestrade asked.</p>
<p>"Not much," Sherlock said with a smile. </p>
<p>"She's German," Anderson said out of nowhere. "Rache. It's German for revenge. She could be trying to tell us something."</p>
<p>"Yes, thank you for your input," Sherlock said, slamming the door shut in Anderson's face.</p>
<p>"So she's German?" Lestrade asked.</p>
<p>Elizabeth groaned. "I know a real German when I see one. She's clearly not German."</p>
<p>"She's not," Sherlock confirmed. "She's from out of town, though. Intended to stay in London for one night before returning home to Cardiff. So far, so obvious."</p>
<p>"Sorry, obvious?" John asked.</p>
<p>"What about the message?" Lestrade asked.</p>
<p>"Don't you think someone else is clearly involved directly with the case?" Elizabeth asked.</p>
<p>Sherlock ignored those questions. "Doctor Watson, what do you think?"</p>
<p>"Of the message?" John asked.</p>
<p>"Of the body," Sherlock corrected. "You're a medical man."</p>
<p>"Well, no, we have a whole team outside," Lestrade told Sherlock.</p>
<p>"They don't work well with me," Sherlock said.</p>
<p>Lestrade looked as if he wanted to burst. "I'm breaking every rule letting you in here..."</p>
<p>"Yes, because you need me."</p>
<p>"Yes, I do. God help me."</p>
<p>"Doctor Watson!"</p>
<p>"Oh, do as he says. Help yourself."</p>
<p>"Anderson, keep everyone out for a couple of minutes."</p>
<p>John looked uneasy. "Well? What am I doing here?"</p>
<p>"Helping me make a point," Sherlock answered.</p>
<p>"I'm supposed to help pay the rent," John pointed out.</p>
<p>"Well, this is more fun."</p>
<p>"Fun? There's a woman lying dead."</p>
<p>"Perfectly sound analysis, but I was hoping you'd go deeper."</p>
<p>John knelt down next to the corpse and examined it. Elizabeth took the chance to reply to Sebastian's text.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shall I pick you up? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sebastian</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sure, drop me off at Baker Street. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>EM</em>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, asphyxiation probably," John told Sherlock after he finished looking at Wilson. "Passed out, choked on her own vomit. Can't smell any alcohol on her. Could have been a seizure. Possibly drugs."</p>
<p>"You know what it was, you read the papers," Elizabeth told John. </p>
<p>"Well, she's one of the suicides. The fourth," John said. </p>
<p>"Sherlock, two minutes, I said. I need anything you've got," Lestrade told Sherlock. </p>
<p>Elizabeth smiled. She had seen Sherlock make deductions, but she yearned to hear a long one. It looked like he was indeed about to launch into a long deduction. </p>
<p>"Victim is in her late 30s. Professional person, going by her clothes. I'm guessing media, going by the frankly alarming shade of pink. Traveled from Cardiff today. Intending to stay in London for one night. That's obvious from the size of her suitcase. She's been married at least ten years, but not happily. She's had a string of lovers... but none of them knew she was married."</p>
<p>Lestrade was stunned. "Oh, for God's sake, if you're making this up-"</p>
<p>"Her wedding ring. Ten years old at least," Sherlock continued. "The rest of her jewelry has been regularly cleaned, but not her wedding ring. State of her marriage, right there... The inside is shiner than the outside, so it's regularly removed. The only polishing it gets is when she works it off her finger." </p>
<p>Elizabeth noticed that as Sherlock spoke, he sounded as if he was drifting off. She also noticed that Sherlock was placing his right thumb and index finger around his left ring finger. </p>
<p>"It's not for work, look at her nails. She doesn't work with her hands. So what- or who- does she remove her rings for? Not one lover... she'd never sustain the fiction for being single for that long... so more likely a string of them. Simple..."</p>
<p>"It's brilliant!" John exclaimed. His lively voice, compared to Sherlock's somber tone, threw Elizabeth off guard. Sherlock gave John a strange glance.</p>
<p>"Sorry," John mumbled. </p>
<p>"Cardiff?" Lestrade asked.</p>
<p>"It's obvious, isn't it?" Sherlock asked.</p>
<p>"Nein," Elizabeth answered. "Normal people can't keep up with you."</p>
<p>"Dear god, what is it like in your funny little brains?" Sherlock asked. "It must be so boring. Her coat; it's slightly damp, she's been in heavy rain in the last few hours. No rain anywhere in London in that time. Under her coat collar is damp too. She's turned it up against the wind. She's got an umbrella in her pocket, but it's dry and unused. Not just wind, strong wind... too strong to use her umbrella.</p>
<p>"We know from her suitcase that she was intending to stay overnight, but she can't have traveled more than two or three hours, because her coat still hasn't dried. So where has there been heavy rain and strong wind within the radius of that travel time? Cardiff."</p>
<p>"It's fantastic!" John cried. </p>
<p>"Do you know you do that out loud?" Sherlock asked John.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I'll shut up," John said apologetically.</p>
<p>"No, it's fine."</p>
<p>"Why do you keep saying suitcase?" Lestrade asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, where is it?" Sherlock asked. "She must have had a phone or an organizer. Find out who Rachel is."</p>
<p>Lestrade blinked. "She was writing Rachel?"</p>
<p>"Of course she was writing Rachel, no other word it can be."</p>
<p>"But why did she wait until she was dying to write it?" Elizabeth asked.</p>
<p>"So how do you know she had a suitcase?" Lestrade asked.</p>
<p>"Back of her leg, tiny splash marks on the heel and calf not present on the left," Sherlock explained. "She was dragging a wheeled suitcase behind her with her right hand. You don't get that splash pattern any other way. Smallish case, going by the spread. Case that size, woman with those clothes, it could only be an overnight bag, so we know she was staying one night. Now, where is it? What have you done to it?"</p>
<p>"There wasn't a case," Lestrade explained. </p>
<p>Sherlock looked at Lestrade. "Say that again."</p>
<p>"There wasn't a case," Lestrade repeated. "There was never a case."</p>
<p>"Suitcase!" Sherlock shouted, dashing out of the room. "Did anyone find a suitcase? Was there a suitcase in this house?"</p>
<p>"Sir, there's no case!" Lestrade yelled.</p>
<p>Sherlock kept going. "The victims. They take the poison themselves. They chew, swallow the pills themselves. There are clear signs. Even you lot couldn't miss them."</p>
<p>"Right, yeah, thanks," Elizabeth shouted. "And?"</p>
<p>"It's a murder," Sherlock said with excitement. "All of them. I don't know how. They're not suicides, they're killings. Serial killings. We've got ourselves a serial killer. Love those. There's always something to look forwards to."</p>
<p>"Why are you saying that?" Lestrade asked.</p>
<p>"Her case! Come on, where is her case? Did she eat it? Someone else was here and they took her case. Wait... she forgot the case in the car."</p>
<p>"She could have checked into a hotel and left it there," Elizabeth pointed out.</p>
<p>"No, she never got to the hotel," Sherlock corrected. "Look at her hair. She color-coordinates her lipstick and shoes. She'd never have left any hotel with her still looking... oh... oh!"</p>
<p>"What is it, Sherlock?" John asked.</p>
<p>"Serial killers are always hard," Sherlock said. "You have to wait for them to make a mistake..."</p>
<p>"We can't just wait!" Lestrade cried.</p>
<p>John gave Elizabeth a look and quietly asked, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"</p>
<p>Elizabeth simply shrugged.</p>
<p>"Oh, we're done waiting, look at her, really look!" Sherlock exclaimed. "Houston, we have a mistake. Get on to Cardiff. Find out who Jennifer Wilson's family and friends were. Find Rachel!"</p>
<p>"Of course, yeah, but what mistake are you talking about?" Lestrade asked. </p>
<p>Sherlock whirled around. "Pink!"</p>
<p>Sherlock then dashed off, leaving John and Elizabeth behind. Once John and Elizabeth removed their suits, they stepped outside and breathed in the fresh outside air. Then they noticed that Sherlock was nowhere.</p>
<p>"He's gone," Donovan told them.</p>
<p>"Is he coming back?" John asked.</p>
<p>Donovan shook her head. "Doesn't look like it. </p>
<p>"Right," John said. "Sorry, where am I?"</p>
<p>"Brixton," Donovan answered, lifting up the caution tape so John and Elizabeth could go out. </p>
<p>"Do you know where I could get a cab?" John asked. "It's just... er... well... my leg."</p>
<p>"Try the main road," Donovan advised. "But your not his friend. He doesn't have friends, so who are you?"</p>
<p>Elizabeth pretended to be confused. "You mean Sherlock? I'm his neighbor who he happened to drag along."</p>
<p>"I'm nobody, I just met him," John told Donovan. </p>
<p>"Bit of advice, then. Stay away from that guy," Donovan told the two.</p>
<p>"Why?" John asked.</p>
<p>"You know why he's here? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it. The weirder the crime, the more he gets off. If it's related to Kasey's death he'll be obsessed with it. One day just showing up won't be enough. One day, we'll be standing around a body, and Sherlock Holmes will be the one who put that there."</p>
<p>"Wait, sorry, who's Kasey?" John asked.</p>
<p>Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Sherlock's dead fiance. The two used to solve crimes together, but Sherlock's been solo since her death. I'm assuming that she specialized in some sort of deduction, and my best guess is the type I do: oral. You'd have to be out of the ordinary to put up with a guy like Sherlock. Clearly he's distressed over her death and you can tell to this day he's still in love with her. Well, it seems like my brother's here to pick me up. Auf Wiedersehen!"</p>
<p>A black car suddenly pulled up in front of the crime scene. Elizabeth entered and waved goodbye to John before she slammed the door shut. Sebastian was in the driver's seat.</p>
<p>"Auf Wiedersehen?" Sebastian asked. "Are you showing off your German?"</p>
<p>Elizabeth simply smiled as Sebastian drove off into the night. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Suitcase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When John returned to Baker Street, he found Sherlock lying on the sofa and Elizabeth in an armchair. Elizabeth was flipping through a purple notebook, occasionally slowing down to read a few parts thoroughly. </p>
<p>"What are you two doing?" John asked.</p>
<p>"Nicotine patch," Sherlock answered, rolling up his sleeve to reveal three patches on his arm. "Helps me think. Impossible to sustain a smoking habit in London these days. Bad news for brain work."</p>
<p>"It's good news for breathing," John told Sherlock. "What's Elizabeth doing?"</p>
<p>Elizabeth closed her notebook. "It's for my boss, and no one can look at it."</p>
<p>"Uh, you both asked me to come," John said. "Is it important?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah, of course," Sherlock said. "Can I borrow your phone?"</p>
<p>John furrowed his brows. "My phone?"</p>
<p>"Don't want to use mine. Always a chance that the number will be recognized. It's on the website," Sherlock explained.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Hudson has a phone, and so does Elizabeth."</p>
<p>"Yes, but Mrs. Hudson is downstairs. I tired shouting but she didn't hear. Elizabeth is an author, so there's a chance her number will be recognized."</p>
<p>"I was on the other side of London."</p>
<p>"There was no hurry."</p>
<p>John handed Sherlock his phone. "So what's this all about, the case?"</p>
<p>"Her case," Sherlock corrected. "Her suitcase. Yes, obviously. The murderer took her suitcase, first big mistake."</p>
<p>"Okay, so he took her case. So?"</p>
<p>"It's no use. There's no other way, We'll have to risk it. On my desk, there's a number. I want you to send a text."</p>
<p>"You've brought me here to send a text?" </p>
<p>"Text, yes, the number on my desk."</p>
<p>John took his phone back, but stared out the window. Sherlock and Elizabeth quickly noticed that John seemed distracted.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked.</p>
<p>"I just met a friend of yours," John answered.</p>
<p>"A friend?"</p>
<p>John shook his head. "An enemy."</p>
<p>"Oh, which one?" </p>
<p>"Your arch-enemy, according to him. Do people have arch-enemies?"</p>
<p>"Did he offer you money to spy on me?" </p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Did you take it?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Pity, we should have split the fee. Think it through next time."</p>
<p>"Did you meet a woman named Jenny?" Elizabeth asked.</p>
<p>John stared at Elizabeth. "How did you know?"</p>
<p>"It's a guess," Elizabeth admitted. "She works for Sherlock's so-called arch-enemy. Did she mention me at all?"</p>
<p>"Yes, she asked how you were doing," John told Elizabeth. "She says she's your backup. What does that mean? Who even is this arch-enemy of Sherlock?"</p>
<p>"The most dangerous man you've ever met and not my problem right now," Sherlock told John. "Now, on my desk, the number!"</p>
<p>John picked up a piece of paper. "Jennifer Wilson. That was... hang on. Wasn't that the dead woman?"</p>
<p>"Yea, that's not important. Enter the number," Elizabeth said.</p>
<p>John typed in the number. As he was doing so, Elizabeth sprang from her armchair and peeked over John's shoulder to make sure he was doing as he was told.</p>
<p>"Now, type these words exactly," Elizabeth ordered. "What happened at Lauriston Gardens? I must have blacked out. 22 North Umberland Street. Please come."</p>
<p>"You blacked out?" John asked.</p>
<p>"What? No!" Sherlock shouted, leaping off the sofa. "Type it and send it quickly. Have you sent it?"</p>
<p>"What's the adress?" John asked.</p>
<p>"22 North Umberland Street. Hurry up!" </p>
<p>As John finished typing and hit the send button, he noticed Sherlock grabbing a pink suitcase.</p>
<p>"That's the pink lady's case. That's Jennifer Wilson's case," John said.</p>
<p>"Yes, obviously," Sherlock said. "Oh, perhaps I should mention... I didn't kill her."</p>
<p>"I never said you did."</p>
<p>"Why not? Given the text I just had you send and the fact that I have her case, it's a perfectly logical assumption."</p>
<p>"Do people usually assume you're the murderer?"</p>
<p>Sherlock smiled. "That's the way things are now, I guess."</p>
<p>"How did you get this case?" John asked.</p>
<p>"By looking. The killer must have-"</p>
<p>"Sherlock, there's a simpler way to tell John," Elizabeth said. "The killer discarded it after Wilson died, and Sherlock happened to find it. Did I miss anything?"</p>
<p>"Well, obviously you missed a lot," Sherlock told Elizabeth. "That's the problem with people like you. Now look at the suitcase, you two. Do you see what's missing? Elizabeth, I'd be disappointed if you miss it."</p>
<p>Elizabeth sighed. "So if you made John send a text to Wilson's phone earlier, I should have heard it beep if it was here. Since I did not, does that mean the killer has it?"</p>
<p>"Well done," Sherlock said. "So the murderer has the phone. A few hours after his last victim, and now he receives a text that can only be from her. If somebody had just found that phone they'd ignore a text like that, but the murderer would panic."</p>
<p>"Have you talked to the police?" John asked.</p>
<p>"Four people are dead. There isn't time. </p>
<p>"So why are you talking to me? There's Elizabeth."</p>
<p>Elizabeth smiled. "No, I'm boring to talk to."</p>
<p>"Mrs. Hudson took my skull," Sherlock said.</p>
<p>John freaked out a little. "So I'm basically filling in for your skull?"</p>
<p>"Relax, you're doing fine, Sherlock told John. "Well?"</p>
<p>"Well, what?" </p>
<p>"Well... you could sit there and watch telly."</p>
<p>"You want me to come with you? What about Elizabeth?"</p>
<p>Sherlock looked at Elizabeth. "I like company when I go out, and I think better when I talk out loud. You can both come if you like."</p>
<p>"Oh, the great Sherlock Holmes wants my company?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically. "I'm flattered. So, are we walking?"</p>
<p>"Yes, obviously," Sherlock told Elizabeth.</p>
<p>Elizabeth looked at the picture of Kasey on the wall and then looked back at Sherlock. "You're not the walking type of person anymore. You're such a strange person."</p>
<p>"Well, even people who enjoy it indoors still want outside air every once in a while," Sherlock told Elizabeth as he put on his coat. "Are you sure your deductions are sometimes guesses? They're quite accurate."</p>
<p>Elizabeth said nothing as she stood up. When Sherlock had his back turned, Elizabeth quickly checked her phone.</p>
<p>
  <em>Boss has it now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sebastian</em>
</p>
<p>Quickly, Elizabeth jammed her phone back into her pocket and followed Sherlock out of 221B Baker Street. Even she found a need to breathe in fresh air. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Frailty of Genius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Sherlock, Elizabeth, and John were walking, Sherlock and John were caught up in another conversation again. Instead of listening, Elizabeth decided to join in.</p>
<p>"Where are we going?" John asked.</p>
<p>"North Unberland Street's a five minute walk from here," Sherlock told John.</p>
<p>"You think he's stupid enough to go there?" </p>
<p>"No, I think he's brilliant enough," Elizabeth told John. "He'll be so desperate to be caught."</p>
<p>John gave Elizabeth a confused look. "Why?"</p>
<p>"Appreciation!" Sherlock answered. "Applause! At long last the spotlight. That's the frailty of genius, John. It needs an audience."</p>
<p>"This is hunting ground," Elizabeth continued. "Right here in the cart of the city. Now we know his victims are abducted, that changes everything."</p>
<p>"Since all of his victims disappeared from busy streets, and no one saw them go, that proves Elizabeth's point," Sherlock told John. "Now, think, you two! Who do we trust even though we don't know them? Who passes unnoticed wherever they go? Who hunts in the middle of a crowd?" </p>
<p>Elizabeth watched a cab go by as she said, "Taxi driver?"</p>
<p>"Oh, you think you're so clever?" Sherlock asked. "Well, let's test that theory. Anyone hungry?"</p>
<p>Soon, the three found themselves in a restaurant. Elizabeth pulled out her phone, expecting to wait to be seated, but Sherlock pulled her towards a reserved table. Elizabeth wanted to ask Sherlock if he reserved a seat online or something, but before she could open her mouth, Sherlock spoke first.</p>
<p>"22 North Umberland Street. Keep your eyes on it."</p>
<p>"He's not going to just ring the doorbell though is he?" John asked. "He'd never be that mad."</p>
<p>"Killing four people is mad enough," Elizabeth told John.</p>
<p>Before Elizabeth could finally ask her question, a man approached Sherlock. "Sherlock! Anything on the menu, whatever you want, for free. On the house, for you and your date."</p>
<p>"She's not my date," Sherlock told the man.</p>
<p>"Wa- who is this?" Elizabeth asked.</p>
<p>Sherlock smiled. "This is Angelo. Three years ago I successfully proved to Lestrade at the time of a particularly vicious triple murder, that Angelo was in a completely different part of town housebreaking."</p>
<p>"He cleared my name," Angelo said with a smile.</p>
<p>"I cleared it a bit. Anything happen opposite?"</p>
<p>"Nothing, but for this man, I'd have gone to prison."</p>
<p>"You did go to prison."</p>
<p>"I'll get a candle for the table. It's more romantic."</p>
<p>John became weirded out. "Elizabeth's not Sherlock's date!"</p>
<p>"Well, that's quite correct given the fact that Sherlock defended the truth," Elizabeth told John. "Strangely, Sherlock's not the type of person to do that."</p>
<p>Angelo came back and placed a candle in the center of the table. Elizabeth gave Angelo an awkward glance before picking up a menu. After looking through the menu, Elizabeth decided that she wouldn't eat anything. She wasn't hungry.</p>
<p>Some time later, John had a plate of pasta in front of him. He tried to eat normally, but it felt weird to eat while two others were not. To make the situation less awkward, John decided to spark a conversation.</p>
<p>"People don't have arch-enemies."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry?" Sherlock asked.</p>
<p>"In real life. there are no arch-enemies in real life. Doesn't happen," John said.</p>
<p>"Doesn't it?" Sherlock asked. "Sounds a bit dull."</p>
<p>"So who did I meet?"</p>
<p>"What do real people have, then, in their 'real lives'?"</p>
<p>Elizabeth removed her eyes from the window and looked at Sherlock. </p>
<p>"Well, people have friends," John told Sherlock. "People they know, people they like, people they don't like, boyfriends, girlfriends..."</p>
<p>"Yes, dull," Sherlock told John.</p>
<p>"So you don't have a girlfriend?"</p>
<p>"Girlfriend? No, not anymore."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm so sorry," John said apologetically. "So you're unattached."</p>
<p>Elizabeth turned away from Sherlock and looked outside. "It gets sadder than that, John. A break-up didn't happen between Sherlock and his girlfriend. You see, she died. Life is simply an illusion, told by an idiot. No matter how far you go in life, we all meet the same ending: death. Some of us reach that point faster, while others take a long time. Remember that, John, and then live as if you'll die tomorrow."</p>
<p>"I can see why you only write tragic stories," Sherlock told Elizabeth. </p>
<p>"Is that all you can say about me?" Elizabeth asked with a smirk. "Look across the street. A taxi has stopped."</p>
<p>"Nobody gets in and nobody gets out," Sherlock continued ."Why a taxi? Oh, that's clever! Is it clever? You're right, Elizabeth."</p>
<p>"That's him," John said, looking at a man in the taxi. </p>
<p>"Don't stare," Sherlock hissed.</p>
<p>"You're staring."</p>
<p>"We can't both stare," Sherlock said before standing up quickly and dashing out the door.</p>
<p>"Wait!" John cried. </p>
<p>Elizabeth stood up after John walked ran out, but after she stepped outside the restaurant, she was pulled back by a hand. Before Elizabeth could shout, another hand was placed over her hand. Out of nowhere, a blunt force knocked Elizabeth over the head, sending her into darkness.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Updates will come every Thursday from now on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>